Tomorrow's Tomorrow
by Just a bit
Summary: What happened to Sirius after he died? Does he even know? Did James and Lily forgive him for switching secret keepers? I'm sorry I'm so bad at writting reviews but come read it anyway
1. Default Chapter

(A/N: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling, and now on to the story. Also I'm sorry about the title but I couldn't think of anything else.)  
  
Tomorrow's Tomorrow  
  
Death? Why this fuss about death? Use your imagination, try to visualize a world without death! . . . Death is the essential condition of life, not an evil.  
  
--Charlotte Perkins Gilman  
  
Sirius groaned as he slowly woke up. He was surprised not to be In any pain. "Damn Bellatrix," he thought as he rolled over onto his back. He tried to sit up but his head swam.  
  
"Sirius?" a voice asked. Sirius looked around but the only features he could see were dark black hair and bright green eyes.  
  
To his astonishment and disappointment he realized that the afore mentioned features belonged to two different people. People he hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
"James? Lily?" Sirius sounded unsure of himself. "I must be hallucinating."  
  
Then suddenly he shot up, "Harry! Where is he? Is he okay?"  
  
Lily and James exchanged looks, "Sirius, he's fine, but..." Lily tried to explain in a gentle tone, but she didn't know how to finish.  
  
James decided to take the blunt approach, "But you are dead."  
  
Sirius gaped at him, "That can't be," he stopped, "Bellatrix," he said flatly. Lily nodded at him sadly. She and James had been dead over a decade but he wasn't used to it yet. Even she wasn't used to it yet.  
  
Watching and waiting but no participating.  
  
Guilt suddenly hit Sirius like a tidal wave. He had gotten James and Lily killed. He had left Harry alone. He had left Remus alone the last of the true Marauders.  
  
James and Lily saw the guilt on Sirius's face and gave him a look of pity that made him hate himself even more.  
  
"It's not your fault," Lily began but was interrupted.  
  
Sirius laughed a horrible barking laugh. "I'm the one who told you to switch secret keepers. That stupid bastard. I should have done so many things differently."  
  
'Sirius things always happen for a reason. You switched places with Peter, because you thought we would be safer for it. You were trying to protect us," James tried to explain to Sirius.  
  
"A lot of good it did too," he snarled in self-hate.  
  
"Listen," Lily started, "You have to believe us when we say it wasn't your fault. We don't blame you for what happened," she hesitated before she added, "We forgave you for it a long time ago." Sirius looked at her. "So you did think it was my fault."  
  
"Only for about 5 seconds, but it was hard dying when Harry was so young," she told him softly, her words barely a whisper.  
  
"The only thing he remembers about us is how we died. That he only heard through the dementors."  
  
James interrupted her bitterly, "He remembers me being a huge jerk in school too."  
  
"This is all my fault," Sirius muttered angrily.  
  
"Padfoot." Sirius looked up startled to hear his nickname for the first time from James. "What do you want me to say to you?"  
  
Sirius looked very confused.  
  
"Do you want me to say I hate you? That I wish you had died in our place? That I wish your cousin had killed you earlier? That I wish I had never met you?" James paused for breath, but when Sirius opened his mouth to speak James angrily waved him to stop. A wide-eyed Sirius closed his eyes. "Do you wish that you had stayed in Azkaban? That Harry had killed you when he had the chance?  
  
"Because we don't believe any of that. You are my best friend. We entrusted our son's life to you. You're closer than a brother to me and I love you," James said simply hoping that Sirius would get over his self- hatred.  
  
"I love you too, and we know Harry loves you," Lily added.  
  
"You have to stop this self-loathing, because we don't know why we're here. And we don't know what's going to happen," James said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Voldemort is bigger than we all thought. There were so many possibilities of what can happen with him here. It's as though time is splitting apart because of him."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
James was starting to get frustrated because he couldn't explain it very well. "It's as though for time, and when I say time I mean the world, history, whatever you feel like calling it, stopped. When whatever happens with Voldemort finishes it will start up again. We're not sure what's going to happen. Harry could defeat Voldemort. Voldemort could kill Harry," James was talking as though it wasn't his own son he was talking about.  
  
"James, you are very bad at explaining things. It's almost as if you developed the art of walking circles around the point," Sirius told him.  
  
James looked a little hurt at that but continued, "When whatever happens with Voldemort is over it will decide the basic direction we go in."  
  
"Like heaven or hell?" Sirius asked, trying to make sense of what James was talking about. 


	2. Yoshi

James laughed, and now it was Sirius's time to look hurt. "No not heaven or hell. This place we're in it's a waiting area. A place for people with unfinished business."  
  
Sirius was not suddenly cured of self-hatred, but it had lessened slightly. "What do you do here then?"  
  
"We learn about what we're doing here and we watch the world continue without us." Lily said as she pulled him up to his feet. Sirius was a little disorientated, "Everything is a lot sharper here." Lily explained to Sirius, because she saw him squint his eyes.  
  
"How do you watch the world?" Sirius asked quietly, not sure if he wanted to watch it going on with out him.  
  
"On a mirror."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They walked inside a house, "Is this yours?" Sirius asked them.  
  
Lily nodded as James said, "You'll be staying with us." Sirius nodded silently. James and Lily led him into a room with a large mirror on the wall. Sirius couldn't detect anything very special about the mirror, because at the moment the only thing that was being reflected was them.  
  
"How does it work?"  
  
Lily grinned at him and said, "Mirror, mirror on the wall," she turned to glare at a moaning Sirius. "Show us the outside in the name of St. Paul."  
  
"That was some horrible rhyming."  
  
"Just watch Sirius," she said slightly exasperated and a little pleased that he was feeling well enough to make fun of her.  
  
The mirror suddenly became very cloudy, but when it cleared up Sirius gasped. Looking in the mirror you could see the Hogwart school grounds. He could see the Whomping Willow and Hagrid's hut.  
  
"That should be enough," Lily said with a wave of her hand. The mirror became cloudy again, but this time when it cleared up it only showed their reflections again.  
  
"Why did you stop it?" Sirius asked he had wanted to see Harry or at least some other human being. "I don't think you're really ready to see what people are doing yet," Lily explained. Sirius glared at her, but she just shrugged. She knew how angry Harry was at that moment and Sirius didn't need another bout of self- pity.  
  
"Who else is here?" Sirius asked after an awkward silence. You'd think that they would have more to talk about but things were awkward between the three friends. James and Lily didn't want to say anything that Sirius would think they were blaming him for and Sirius didn't want to say anything that would make them blame him.  
  
"Your cousin, Andromeda, she's here. So's her husband. Marlene McKinnon and company are here. Little Benjy's here. Umm... who else," Lilly thought about the people Sirius would have known who had ended up in this place. Sirius looked at her sadly as he realized this list is actually quite long and she was only telling him a small amount of people who had died at Voldemort's hand. Lily continued, "Eddy Bones, Caradoc, but you never liked him very much. Gideon and Fabian are here. Dorcas Meadowes is here too."  
  
"That's a lot of people."  
  
"Lilly you forgot Yoshi, she's here too," James said not quite understanding the shake of the head Lily was giving him. She groaned as Sirius looked questioningly at her.  
  
"James, honey you are an idiot," turning to Sirius she tried to explain, "After we were killed, Yoshi joined the order," she vainly attempted to leave it at that.  
  
"Lily," Sirius started suspiciously, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier. You did tell her that I wasn't the traitor didn't you. I'm assuming that was why she joined the order. Not because you died but because I was sent to Azkaban."  
  
Lily shifted uncomfortably under Sirius's gaze as she said, "She wouldn't listen to us, she had been betrayed. She wouldn't give that up. If she blamed you then she wouldn't have to blame herself." Lily looked cautiously at Sirius to see how he was taking this.  
  
"I see."  
  
"I don't think you do. See my idiot of a husband over here," James looked at Lily with a very hurt expression on his face, "Remember how he blew up at you about your self-pity?" Sirius nodded. "Well he did the same to Yoshi, she got quite angry and wouldn't listen to us. I don't think she wanted to see if you were the traitor, because if you were she couldn't take it. She never really believed you were it's just all the facts pointed that way."  
  
Sirius's expression remained closed and Lily glared at James. "I didn't do anything wrong. She was blaming Sirius and wouldn't listen to me unless I yelled." James protested, as Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
She tried to explain, "Remember how you felt when you found out Peter had betrayed you." Sirius noted with interest that James's face grew cold at the mention of Peter's name. "Well take that and multiply it by three and you get what she feels. One Sirius never told her he was in the order so she felt that he had suspected her. Two everyone herself included thinks that Sirius was the betrayer. Thirdly she loved him and he hadn't bothered to tell her his secrets when she told all of hers to him."  
  
Sirius looked shocked, he hadn't realized that he had betrayed yet another person. Lily and James groaned when they saw his expression. "Don't start again, Padfoot," James cautioned his friend.  
  
"Can we go see her?" Sirius asked in a quiet voice.  
  
Lily nodded and said, "Of course, I will take you and James can stay here and watch shop."  
  
James looked at her and asked, "Why can't I go?"  
  
"Because you will say something stupid."  
  
James gave her an injured look as he muttered under his breath about ungrateful wives. 


End file.
